Si c'était à refaire
by LittleAnonymaGirl
Summary: Et si, à Poudlard, demeuraient des secrets dont personne n'aurait encore eu vent ? Des amitiés cachées, des liaisons oubliées... Si les murs de ce château pouvaient parler, ils nous raconteraient une toute autre histoire... ;) Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Rowling !
1. Prologue & chapitre 1 : L'enterrement

« Dans cette guerre, mes amis ne l'ont jamais su, mais j'étais prête à sacrifier bien plus que ma propre vie. J'ai même sacrifié _ce pourquoi_ j'aurai sacrifié ma propre vie… »

''Prologue : L'enterrement''

Mme Weasley n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Personne ne l'avait invitée, elle ne comptait pas présenter ces condoléances ni à la veuve ni aux enfants. Elle était cependant venue, pour d'obscures raisons qui dépassaient son propre entendement, et grimée en moldue, par-dessus le marché ! Elle observa le cortège remonter lentement l'allée principale du cimetière vers un caveau fraichement construit, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Elle comprenait : il n'avait pas voulu être enterré au même endroit que son mangemort de père. Elle suivit des yeux la mise en terre du cercueil, puis se détourna. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir pourquoi elle était venue ici. Dire adieu ? Elle ne savait pas très bien. Ou, plutôt, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle avait toujours regretté la manière dont tout s'était terminé entre eux. Parfois, elle avait la sensation que ça ne s'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait cru, et cela la mettait en rogne.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, juste avant de franchir les grilles du cimetière. Chacun avait refait sa vie. Elle avait été heureuse, et elle pensait que lui aussi. Mais, un sentiment de malaise lui prit. Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien. Ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble quand même… Si il n'avait pas… S'il était simplement revenu… Elle aurait tout quitté. Pour lui, elle aurait tout changé, elle aurait été prête à quitter son mari, à partager ses enfants, même à agrandir leurs familles, si seulement il était revenu. Si seulement…

Elle reprit son chemin, les invités se pressaient maintenant autour de la veuve, lui présentant leurs condoléances. Mme Weasley transplana et se retrouva au milieu de la grand' place de pré-au-lard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à sa destination et se trouva étonnée que son propre esprit l'ait trahie d'une si vilaine manière. C'était leur lieu de rencontre. Elle avait compté rentrer chez elle, mais son cœur l'avait amenée ici. Elle tourna sur place, examinant les lieux. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis qu'ils étaient venus ici pour la première fois, et pourtant, les murs et les rues de ce petit village avaient été souillés de sang et de larmes lors de la bataille décisive qu'ils avaient menée il y avait de cela bientôt 60 ans.

Elle s'avança vers l'échoppe que tenait autrefois Mme Rosemerta. Les trois balais étaient ouverts, comme tous les jours. Les tables et les chaises n'avaient pas changé, ni même le type de clientèle. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle poussa les portes du pub et s'installa à la table la plus reculée de l'établissement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le tenancier se tenait devant elle, une ride barrant son front. Il semblait soucieux.

-Dites-moi, vous allez pas y passer ma p'tite dame ?! Ça m'ennuierait un peu. Vous voulez que je contacte quelqu'un ?

La femme sourit. L'homme se détendit.

-Jeune homme, je devrais être horriblement vexée, mais cette journée a été un tantinet éprouvante pour moi. Aussi, je suppose donc que je dois réellement avoir une tête à faire peur, je ne vais donc pas me vexer et simplement commander une bièrraubeurre comme si vous étiez simplement venu prendre ma commande en me saluant.

L'homme parut honteux et se hâta d'aller chercher la commande de sa cliente. Il ne devait pas être très vieux, la trentaine tout au plus. Surement le neveu de Rosemerta. Il revint avec la pinte de Bièrraubeurre et la vieille dame le remercia. Il eut un mouvement pour retourner au bar, puis, semblant se dire que, de toute manière, il n'avait pas beaucoup de client pour l'instant, il fit de nouveau face à sa cliente. Celle-ci, voyant son mouvement, l'invita poliment à s'asseoir.

-C'est gentil, commença-t-il, mais, je ne voudrais pas me montrer trop envahissant… Cependant… Ça va aller madame ? Vous avez vraiment l'air éreintée…

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, reprit-elle, inlassable, c'est une journée éprouvante pour moi. C'était l'enterrement d'un ami, certes, que j'avais perdu de vue, mais un ami de longue date, et qui avait beaucoup compté pour moi.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci.

Mme Weasley vit une certaine lueur de curiosité briller dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais elle constatait aussi qu'il était surement trop bien élevé pour lui demander plus de détail. Elle sourit avec malice.

-Vous savez, dans ces moments-là, toute personne éprouve le besoin de se remémorer une partie de sa vie. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous êtes curieux, comme toute jeune personne le serait. Si vous le voulez, je peux tout aussi bien me remémorer tout cela avec vous.

Elle le vit hésiter, puis prit place en face d'elle, là où l'amour de sa vie s'était tenu quelques décennies auparavant. Le jeune homme vit une lumière dans les yeux de la femme, s'éteindre, et il lui sembla que son sourire s'affaissait.

-Vous connaissez certainement l'histoire d'Harry Potter, je présume d'autant que votre tante, si je ne me trompe pas, a elle-même été soumise au sortilège de l'imperium pendant la guerre… commença-t-elle.

-Ma grand-tante, rectifia-t-il.

La vieille dame sembla regarder à travers lui, comme si elle repensait à quelque chose de très ancien. D'un ton étrange, elle articula lentement :

-Oui, Rosemerta… Votre grand-tante… Elle sembla se reprendre : eh bien, voyez-vous, j'avais à peine dix-huit ans lorsque la guerre s'est terminée. Et j'étais alors l'une des plus proches amis d'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 1 : ''Introduction''

Le jeune homme dévisagea celle qui lui faisait face, tentant de se souvenir des histoires qu'on lui avait rapportées…

-Vous n'êtes pas Ginny Potter, je suppose…

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ni Luna, vous devez être Hermione Weasley, je suppose !

Elle sourit.

-Hermione Granger, autrefois…

L'homme était abasourdi. Il sembla cependant reprendre ses esprits au bout de quelques instants, et le regard empli d'intelligence qu'il tourna vers Hermione lui fit penser qu'il venait de réaliser pleinement à qui il avait affaire, et ce qu'augurait ce qu'elle avait annoncé jusque là.

-Un de vos amis est mort… Il ne s'agit pas de Mr Potter, ni de Mr Londubat, ou on l'aurait su, tout comme votre mari Ronald Weasley, mais, bien sûr, vous n'auriez pas dit ''un ami'' s'il avait été question de lui…

Soudain, il parut se rendre compte de l'inconvenance de son entrain. Hermione lui sourit doucement.

-Vous savez, je vous comprends. Vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'est la perte, c'est une notion encore vague pour vous, et je vous souhaite qu'elle reste ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Elle marqua une pause puis reprit : il s'agit effectivement d'un de mes amis, mais pas un de ceux d'Harry. Si vous voulez, je vous raconte, mais alors, il va me falloir expliquer surement depuis le début pour que vous ne me jugiez pas trop vite…

Il se pencha vers elle, l'air plus intéressé que jamais. Il lui fit signe qu'il était tout à elle, qu'il l'écouterait alors, Hermione Weasley, jadis Granger commença son récit…

Voilà, j'espère avoir piquée votre curiosité ;) A très bientôt :)


	2. chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Juste un truc que je trouve super nul dans ce que j'écris, ce sont toujours les titres... De chapitres, de nouvelles... Donc euh... Vraiment désolée -'

Chapitre 2 : ''Découvertes''

-Lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard, tout ce que je connaissais du monde des sorciers semblait se résumer à ce que j'avais appris dans mes livres de cours au cours de l'été qui avait précédé cet évènement.

J'étais une née-moldue, et dès mon arrivée, je sus que cette condition pouvait m'attirer certaines inimitiés. J'avais entreprit de devancer en quelque sorte ces sentiments hostiles par un travail irréprochable et un niveau que je voulais toujours plus haut. Et ce fut ma première erreur. En plus de m'attirer les foudres de sang-purs comme Draco Malefoy, j'eus du mal à susciter autre chose que de l'agacement chez Ron et Harry durant notre première année à Poudlard.

Cette année fut aussi celle du retour de Voldemort, ou, plutôt, de sa première réapparition… Je crois que ce qui nous a rapprochés, c'est cette lutte pour empêcher ses sbires de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale –je suppose que ça, vous en avez entendu parlé.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Au cours de la deuxième année, la chambre des secrets a été ré-ouverte à Poudlard, reprit la vieille sorcière. Je crois que c'est cette année-là que notre histoire a commencée. Pas celle d'Harry, Ron et moi, bien sûr, mais celle que je connue avec mon ami ignoré de tous, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle marqua une pause, but une gorgée de Bièrraubeurre. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, car elle s'était peu à peu penchée vers son auditeur, comme si elle se prêtait déjà à quelque confidence.

-Je vais vous demander, à ce moment de mon récit, d'oublier tout ce que l'on a pu vous raconter sur ces années, avant que la bataille finale n'ait lieu à Poudlard. Je voudrais que vous ne me jugiez pas, je voudrais que vous tentiez de comprendre que, si j'ai agit comme j'ai pu le faire, différemment de mes amis et de la plupart des gens alors, c'est parce que, contrairement à eux, j'avais eu accès à une toute autre vision de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir, comme s'il s'évertuait à deviner ce dont son interlocutrice lui parlait. Cependant, c'est serein qu'il lui assura :

-Soyez sans crainte, je ne vous jugerai pas, quoi qu'il arrive, ou qu'il ait pu arriver.

Hermione scruta son visage. Il semblait sincère, et assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter. Un instant, elle sourit d'elle-même : elle allait raconter à un parfait inconnu ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avouer de toute sa vie à ses deux meilleurs amis, ni à aucune des personnes qui avait contribué à construire sa vie. Le sourire qui parait ses lèvres s'élargit plus encore :

-Quel est votre nom, mon jeune ami ?

-Je m'appelle Louis, madame.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. Eh bien, voyez-vous, Louis, Draco Malefoy avait déjà, en première année, manifesté son empathie envers les nés-moldus. Mais, cette année-là, l'année de la réouverture de la chambre des secrets, cette position était de plus en plus affirmée, lorsque nous le croisions, bien sûr jamais devant les professeurs.

Un jour, lors d'une altercation entre L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et mes amis, Draco me traita de Sang-de-bourbe. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me lançait cette insulte, et je le pris très mal. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron, qui était alors mon ami, essaya de lui lancer un sort, qui lui revint en pleine figure. Et je crois bien que, malgré tout, Malefoy ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette insulte était censée entrainer…

Hermione marqua à nouveau une pause.

-Si je dis « censée » c'est parce que tout ce qu'elle aurait dû entrainer ne s'est pas vu réalisé. Au début, bien sûr, je trouvais Malefoy odieux, tout comme Harry, Ron et tous mes amis. Nous n'éprouvions que de la répulsion pour lui et ce que l'on aurait alors qualifié de « son espèce ».

Lorsque la chambre des secret a été ré-ouverte, sa fanfaronnerie et son comportement triomphant nous fit penser, Harry, Ron et moi, qu'il pouvait être l'héritier de Serpentard. Nous avons donc entreprit de fabriquer du polynectar, cette potion qui vous fait prendre l'apparence de la personne dont vous possédez un cheveu ou un quelconque fragment. Nous l'avons utilisé pour prendre l'apparence d'amis de Draco et l'interroger sur son lien avec Serpentard et la chambre des secrets, puisque nous pensions qu'il était l'héritier, et souhaitions connaître ses dessins vis-à-vis des nés-moldus de l'école.

Par un malencontreux hasard, je me retrouvais métamorphosée en un mélange de chat et d'être humain, plutôt qu'en amie de Malefoy, quoi qu'il en soit, Harry et Ron allèrent donc seuls recueillir les informations que nous recherchions, et il s'avéra que Malefoy n'était finalement lié d'aucune manière directe à ce qui se passait à ce moment-là au château.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau dans son récit pour reprendre une gorgée de Bièrraubeurre et changer de position. Ces chaises avaient beau ne pas sembler en moins bon état que lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, elle, n'était plus aussi jeune.

-En réalité, nous ne le sûmes que bien plus tard, il était effectivement lié à cette histoire, par le biais de son père, car c'était bien Lucius Malefoy qui avait conservé toutes ces années, ce qui serait la clé de la réouverture de la chambre des secrets, et qui s'était arrangé pour qu'elle se retrouve à l'école.

Toujours est-il qu'à ce moment-là, lorsque les garçons l'avaient interrogé, Draco Malefoy n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être l'héritier de Serpentard et que, n'ayant pas été là pour en juger par moi-même, j'en doutais personnellement.

Pour revenir au malencontreux hasard qui m'avait fait me transformer en chat plutôt qu'en fillette capricieuse, ce même hasard fit que, lorsque l'on tente de se transformer en animal avec du polynectar, les effets ne se dissipent pas de la même manière. Je dus rester presque trois semaines à l'infirmerie de l'école pour recouvrer totalement l'apparence d'un être humain.

Le dernier soir que j'y dormais, alors que je m'étais couchée, et sur le point de m'endormir, Draco et deux de ses acolytes entrèrent à l'infirmerie. Draco avait une énorme bosse sur le front et semblait s'être prit quelque chose. D'ailleurs, l'un de ses amis –si l'on pouvait les qualifier d'amis– déclara à madame Pomfresh qu'il s'était à moitié assommé avec un chaudron sur lequel il avait tenté un _wingardium leviosa._ Alors qu'ils m'avaient bel et bien réveillée, je feignais de dormir encore. Je pensais que je pourrais sûrement me servir de cette affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre si tant est qu'il m'attaquait encore.

Madame Pomfresh renvoya immédiatement les deux élèves accompagnant Malefoy dans leur dortoir et elle s'occupa ensuite de ce dernier. Elle lui ordonna de rester un petit moment allongé sur le lit sur lequel il avait été placé, le temps que la potion fasse effet et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Elle lui avait précisé qu'elle viendrait vérifier s'il pouvait repartir lui aussi dans son dortoir.

A ce moment-là de l'histoire, je pensais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Draco soit l'héritier de Serpentard, et me retrouver en sa seule compagnie ne m'enchantait absolument pas. Ma baguette était posée sur ma table de nuit, mais je doutais qu'elle ne me soit d'aucune utilité s'il possédait un pouvoir capable de paralyser ou tuer des sorciers. Je me souviens avoir quand même profité de ce qu'il regardait autour de lui, à moitié sonné, pour saisir ma baguette et changer légèrement de position, de sorte à bien voir ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il reviendrait à lui.

Cependant, ce soir-là, non seulement il ne tenta rien à mon encontre, mais aussi, lorsqu'il eût reprit ses esprits et constaté que je me trouvais dans le lit adjacent, il m'avait regardée comme jamais on ne m'avait regardée alors.

Elle releva la tête, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Ce soir-là, une première pour lui, il m'avait regardée avec curiosité. Et je suis sure que c'était parce que, jusqu'à cet instant, il ne m'avait jamais réellement regardée. J'aurais voulu en faire autant, mais regarder entre ses cils était déjà difficile, alors, autant dire que regarder quelque chose en détail, et de surcroît, si éloigné, relevait de l'impossible. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai quand même remarqué un changement dans son attitude. Il se détendit, comme s'il avait fini ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire : m'étudier.

La première chose qui m'a alors surprise, c'était qu'il aurait dû se détourner, chercher un autre objet de distraction. D'autant plus que la position qu'il avait adopté pour me contempler ne semblait pas des plus confortables. Mais il resta là, à me détailler toujours un peu plus.

La deuxième chose qui me surprit le plus, c'était le léger sourire qui était venu orner ses lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 3 : -J'ai peur -Moi non plus

Un peu court, mais le reste suivra vite ;)

Chapitre 3 : ''-J'ai peur –Moi non plus''

J'étais tout à fait déstabilisée par l'attention que me montrait Draco, et qui plus est, le fait que cette attention n'était emplit d'aucune forme d'animosité à mon encontre.

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle cherchait à nouveau ses mots, ou bien choisissait la manière dont elle allait présenter la suite dans tous les cas, elle semblait la proie d'une profonde réflexion. Le jeune Louis profita de cette interruption du récit pour demander :

-Cela ne vous ennuie pas si je vais servir le client qui vient d'entrer, et me servir un thé ?

-Bien sûr que non, allez-y, allez-y…

Hermione reprit sa chope et bût quelques gorgées tout en réfléchissant. Louis revint avec deux tasses et une théière pleine. Devant le regard amusé que lui lança la vieille femme, il essaya d'expliquer :

-J'ai l'impression que votre histoire va durer un moment, et qu'à un moment ou un autre, ce thé nous sera utile à tous les deux, alors pourquoi ne pas l'amener tout de suite, et ainsi éviter d'interrompre à nouveau votre récit ?

-Votre prévenance me touche, merci , dit-elle doucement dans un sourire.

Elle reprit tout aussi tranquillement.

-J'étais déroutée, et, il faut l'admettre, assez agacée d'être ainsi observée sans pouvoir l'être. J'avais alors fermé les paupières étroitement, comme lorsque l'on fait un mauvais rêve et que l'on cherche à en sortir, puis j'avais changé de position, lui tournant résolument le dos. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise. Même s'il n'avait rien tenté de m'infliger alors que je lui faisais face, peut-être allait-il me prendre par surprise, alors que je ne m'y attendais plus. Je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance, et je cherchais un prétexte pour lui faire à nouveau face sans que cela paraisse trop rapproché de mon précédent mouvement.

A ma plus grande joie, madame Pomfresh était venue vérifier l'état de son malade surement peu de temps après que je me sois retournée bien que, je l'avoue, ce temps m'avait paru infiniment long, étant inquiétée quant à une éventuelle attaque de Draco. J'avais donc profité de cette intervention de notre infirmière pour me ''réveiller'', tout du moins, officiellement.

A mon pseudo-réveil, Draco ne me manifesta pas plus d'animosité que d'habitude mais lorsqu'il fut déclaré inapte à retourner dans son dortoir pour cette nuit-là, son attitude redevint un peu plus guindée, mais pas franchement hostile. Il se contentait d'essayer de m'ignorer, tandis que je le surveillais du coin de l'œil.

A dire vrai, je venais de comprendre qu'il n'était réellement pas l'héritier de Serpentard, sa haine envers les nés-moldus ne semblait pas réelle. Mais la curiosité me poussait à le regarder et attendre de voir l'attitude qu'il allait adopter lorsqu'il aurait reprit totalement ses esprits. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?** finit-il par demander, sans se tourner vers moi.

**-Oh, je cherche juste à déterminer ce qui a bien pu t'amener ici, par quelle maladresse tu as pu te retrouver avec un tel œuf sur le crâne… Moi, je dirais que tu as été incapable de lancer correctement un **_**wingardium leviosa**_** sur… Disons… Un gros chaudron… ** je lui dis, lui faisant bien comprendre que j'avais captée l'information et que cette faute n'était décidément pas digne d'un élève de deuxième année.

Il avait alors tourné un regard sérieux mais calculateur vers moi pour me dire de bien faire attention à qui je m'en prenais.

**-Sinon quoi ? **demandais-je. **Je vais me faire manger par ce vilain monstre ?**

** -Ce n'est pas moi qui le contrôle. Et tu ne devrais pas prendre ça aussi à la légère, Granger. C'est effrayant…**

C'était la première fois que Draco Malefoy me parlait sincèrement, sans jouer la comédie de l'affreux petit futur mangemort. Il le remarqua sans doute aussitôt car il ajouta presque un peu trop vite :

**-En tout cas, à ta place, j'aurai peur pour ma vie.**

Je regardais le plafond. Malefoy avait peur de la bête.

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, l'héritier de Serpentard**, dis-je dans un souffle, toujours en fixant le plafond.** Et je n'ai pas peur**, ajoutais-je en me tournant vers lui.

**-Tu n'as pas peur ?** fit-il, incrédule et oubliant tout à fait de me lancer le regard mauvais qu'il était censé réserver aux nés-moldus.

Je le regardais, pleine de malice :

**-Non, je n'ai pas peur pour l'instant, je suis avec un sang-pur, l'héritier aurait bien trop peur de risquer de perdre cette précieuse vie-là en lâchant son monstre**, le taquinais-je.

Il esquissa un sourire.

**-Je persiste à dire que tu ne devrais pas plaisanter avec ça, Granger**, chuchota-t-il à nouveau sérieux.

Cependant, j'étais certaine que celui qui contrôlait la chose ne pouvait pas la contrôler au point de laisser dans une même pièce un sang pur et un né-moldu avec ce monstre. En dépit de la présence de Malefoy à mes côtés, je dormis très bien cette nuit-là. Etrangement, à mon réveil, il n'était déjà plus là.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Je te l'avais bien dit

Premièrement, je suis absolument navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce quatrième chapitre, pour ceux qui suivent cette fanfic, mais... Disons que ma vie est un vrai bordel en ce moment, et que c'est juste... Super difficile d'écrire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'effacer subitement -' Je sais exactement ce que je veux écrire et ce que je veux faire ressortir, alors, sûrement que je suis un peu trop exigeante avec moi-même, mais c'est pour que cette histoire soit encore mieux ;)  
>Ah ! Oui, aussi, certains chapitres sont partagés en deux... En fait, souvent, ce sont simplement deux chapitres trop courts que j'ai mis à la suite ;) Tout bénef' pour vous :p<p>

Bonne lecture, et merci aux personnes qui me suivent, même si je n'a pas encore eu de reviews, c'est toujours appréciable de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son travail. Si vous avez de quelconques remarques, critiques ou demandes à faire, n'hésitez pas ;) Même si ça ne concerne pas directement l'histoire :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture, enjoy ! :)

Chapitre 4 partie 1 : Je te l'avais bien dit

J'ai été pétrifiée par la créature quelques temps après cet épisode, mais j'étais néanmoins tout à fait consciente, et les regards qu'avait coulé Malefoy dans ma direction et la prévenance qu'il avait montré à l'encontre de ma personne ne cessaient de me hanter. Il semblait être terriblement loin de l'exécrable petit sang-pur qu'il s'évertuait à devenir…

Lorsque j'ai été amenée à l'infirmerie, il est venu me voir après que tous mes autres visiteurs soient partis… Il s'est approché de moi, le visage contrarié, l'air en colère. Je me souviens avoir pensé que je m'étais trompé, que c'était bien lui qui contrôlait la créature que j'avais découvert être un basilique, et qu'il allait me tuer, là, dans cette infirmerie, pour que je ne puisse jamais révéler ce que je savais… Mais il s'est contenté de se pencher vers moi, et de me murmurer, tout près de mon oreille :

**-Tu vois, Granger, tu aurais dû faire plus attention… **Il soupira. **Heureusement, tu n'es que pétrifiée, je me demande comment ça se fait que personne ne soit encore mort… Peut-être que la créature est trop vieille pour continuer à tuer les gens, ses pouvoirs se sont peut-être estompés…**

-Et je jure sur tout ce que j'ai ( bien qu'en ce moment, ça ne vaille peut-être plus grand-chose ) continua Hermione Weasley, levant les yeux vers ceux de Louis, je jure sur tout ce qui m'est cher que ce que j'ai vu dans le regard de Malefoy à ce moment-là, c'était un formidable élan d'espoir.

Hermione se tut. Louis semblait perdu… Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

-He oui, qui aurait cru que l'ancien manger-mort dont la culpabilité a été la plus discutée dans le monde des sorciers du fait du rôle qu'il avait apparemment joué contre son gré, dans la mort de Dumbledore… Ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle ralentit ses mots. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malefoy ait pu un jour espérer que rien de grave n'arrive aux sang-de-bourbes et traîtres à leur sang que tout bon aristocrate de sa caste se devait répudier ? Mais, je n'ai pas fini.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se reculant sur son siège pour continuer son récit.

-Il s'était remis à m'observer comme il l'avait précédemment fait, la dernière fois que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans cette infirmerie. Je me souviens de cette étrange sensation, alors que j'étais pétrifiée, j'aurai voulu rougir, mais mon corps en était incapable. Et je pense d'ailleurs que si c'était effectivement arrivé, la suite n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais mes joues restèrent aussi blanches qu'elles l'étaient avant son entrée dans l'infirmerie, et il saisit ma main.

Il y trouva le papier que j'avais glissé à l'intention de ceux qui me découvriraient si la créature parvenait à me pétrifier le temps que je rejoigne mes amis… Mais personne dans les adultes qui s'étaient relayés autour de moi depuis la découverte de mon corps n'avait fait grand cas de ce que j'avais pu être en train d'essayer de faire au moment où je m'étais faite attaquée. Personne ne l'avait encore découvert, donc, jusqu'à Draco…

Il sentit sûrement le papier puisqu'il le retira d'entre mes doigts, et le déplia… Il était légèrement froissé car, au moment d'être pétrifiée, tout mon corps s'était crispé, la main qui le tenait y compris. Draco lu le papier, et compris que j'avais découvert la nature de la créature. Il sembla horrifié, mais il comprit aussi que le miroir que l'on avait retrouvé dans ma main m'avait servi à ne pas regarder la créature en face, puisqu'un regard direct m'aurait tuée. Je vis son visage se crisper sous la compréhension des conséquences que cette découverte entrainait qui se frayait lentement un chemin dans ses pensées.

On entendit soudain du bruit dans le couloir, des gens approchaient. Sûrement que Malefoy comprit que ce papier ne lui était pas destiné au départ, et qu'il était d'un besoin vital que les destinataires originels en prennent possession. Aussi remit-il précipitamment le papier dans ma main, le froissant un peu plus entre mes doigts.

Puis allant se positionner derrière les portes battantes de l'infirmerie, il profita de l'entrée de nouveaux arrivants dans la pièce pour sortir avant que les portes battantes ne se referment derrière eux. Harry et Ron trouvèrent le papier, et allèrent combattre la créature. Nous finîmes, toutes les personnes pétrifiées par le regard de la créature de Serpentard, donc moi incluse, par être ''réveillées''. La fin de l'année fut calme. Je croisais par instant Malefoy, et nous nous lancions des sourires lorsque personne ne nous regardait, mais jamais cette année-là, nous ne nous sommes reparlés.

Cependant… hésita Hermione. À la gare de King's cross, alors que je disais au revoir à Ron et Harry, nous vîmes Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy accompagnés de leur fils. Le père nous lançait un regard des plus accusateurs. Il nous détestait pour avoir contrariés ses plans, sans aucun doute. Mais, surtout, il me regardait moi, avec un dégoût profond. Je me souviens avoir rougit, juste avant de voir le regard d'excuses que Draco me lançait, accompagné du sourire le plus malicieux qui ait existé sur son visage. Son père avait suivi mon regard et réprimandé son garnement pour sourire à une jeune fille ''qui ne faisait même pas partie du monde des sorciers'' avait-il dit. Ils avaient ensuite fait volte-face et s'étaient éloignés. Mais le sourire de Draco n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

Chapitre 4 partie 2 : Retrouvailles

Lors de notre rentrée en troisième année, le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Tout un chacun était sur ses gardes, celui qu'on pensait alors comme le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, Sirius Black, était parvenu à s'échapper d'Azkaban, et on le pensait à la recherche d'Harry dans le but de le tuer. Bien sûr, par la suite, nous avons découvert que la vérité était loin d'être celle que tout le monde avait relayée depuis la mort des parents d'Harry. Mais à ce moment-là, nous étions persuadés que c'était le cas, et d'importantes mesures avaient été prises, incluant des détraqueurs… auxquels Harry était grandement sensible. Il s'évanouit d'ailleurs durant une fouille du train par lesdits détraqueurs.

Ce n'était pas très grave, mais tout le monde le sut en quelques minutes à peine, je suppose. Y compris Malefoy. En voyant son air à la sortie du train, j'avais immédiatement compris que son père avait dû lui tirer un peu les bretelles pendant l'été et le préparer mentalement à cette rentrée. Il se montrait d'une suffisance insupportable.

Cette année-là était particulière pour moi. J'avais choisi de prendre bien plus d'options qu'il n'était possible de faire entrer dans un emploi du temps, aussi, le ministère avait consenti à me prêter un retourneur de temps afin que je puisse suivre tous mes cours. Mes retours dans le passé ne devaient pas excéder trois heures consécutives, pour ne pas prendre trop de risques lors des retournements de temps. Tout mon emploi du temps avait été pensé dans cette optique. Mais revenons-en aux détraqueurs et autres réjouissances :

Malefoy pris, dès la sortie du train, un malin plaisir à caricaturer Harry s'évanouissant à la vue de détraqueurs. Ron avait voulu le frapper, mais je l'avais retenu, de peur qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts… Mais, je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis que la retenue de Ron venait du fait qu'il pensait que je l'avais empêché parce qu'Harry n'avait pas encore remarqué ces moqueries à son encontre. Et aussi peut-être le fait que la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu attaquer Malefoy, cela s'était retourné contre lui.

Après le repas de début d'année, j'étais ressortie de mon dortoir, afin d'aller prendre l'air en cette dernière soirée de répit, avant que cette année qui s'annonçait fatigante ne commence. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'étais retrouvée devant l'infirmerie… Le jeune homme que j'avais vu ce jour-là, je ne voulais pas le voir. Je voulais retrouver celui qui m'avait souri si innocemment et malicieusement… Je soupirais. Je n'allais, bien évidemment pas le retrouver ici… Mais c'était le seul endroit où nous avions échangé quelques mots.

Je tournais finalement des talons quand je vis Malefoy passer au bout du couloir. Lui aussi me remarqua. Il se dissimula à moitié derrière une statue et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je me souviens de l'allégresse qui m'avait pris à ce moment-là. Il m'invitait à venir lui parler, passer du temps avec lui. Je l'avais rejoint silencieusement, et, tout aussi silencieusement, il avait saisi ma main et m'avait entraînée vers les toilettes du deuxième étage pour pouvoir parler sans risquer que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne au détour d'un couloir.


	5. Chapitre 5 : le deuxième étage

Bon, alors, quand je le publierai, normalement, celui-là, je publierai la suite dans la foulée, mais je ne pouvais juste pas coller ces deux chapitres, c'était juste... Impossible de ne pas faire durer le suspens en coupant en deux le texte xD Enfin bon, je vous laisse découvrir ;)

PS : si jamais j'oublie de publier la suite, faites le moi savoir de la manière la plus assassine possible, parce que ce serait vraiment un crime de ma part que d'oublier de poster la suite :p

**Kira-la-panda-psychopathe**, un grand merci à toi pour cette petite review du tonnerre, tu étais la première ;) Alors, juste pour toi : si j'oublie de publier le reste, tu auras le droit de mettre en application ce que tu as si gentiment proposé de faire, via cette review :p Bisous à toi ;)

Chapitre 5 : Le deuxième étage

Alors que nous étions entrés dans les toilettes, il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée la main, et ça m'aurait semblé tout à fait absurde qu'il le fasse à ce moment-là. Nous vérifiâmes que Mimi Geignarde n'était pas dans les parages, puis Draco m'attira vers les lavabos, et nous nous assîmes. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas quoi dire, et ma main était toujours dans la sienne. Je baissais la tête et constatais même que nos doigts étaient entrelacés. Je me sentais gênée. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, pas même de Ron et/ou Harry. Enfin, je les avais déjà pris dans mes bras, mais jamais je ne leur avais tenue la main.

**-Merci**, me dit-il.

Je relevais la tête.

**-Merci pour… ?**

** -Merci pour avoir empêché Weasley de venir se faire démolir par Crabe et Goyle. Je n'aurais pas pu les retenir, ils n'attendent que ça apparemment.**

Je me sentis profondément indignée. Quelle lavette ! Je tentais de retirer ma main

**-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu l'avais cherché en plus ! J'aurais dû le laisser venir te tirer les oreilles, ça t'aurait appris… **_**Malefoy !**_

Ma voix était devenue très aigüe.

_**-Lâche tout de suite ma main !**_

Mais le bougre tenait toujours ma main.

**-Allez, Granger, je rigolais… Tu sais… On ne devrait pas être amis…**

Là, je retirais totalement ma main de celle de Malefoy, et entrepris de me lever rapidement. Mais son mouvement pour me retenir fut tout aussi rapide, il se saisit de mes hanches, me maintenant assise dans la position de tailleur que j'avais adoptée à notre arrivée.

**-Non, Grang… Hermione ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que mon père est devenu… Insistant cet été. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour toi d'essayer d'être mon amie, mon père et tout un tas d'autres rassis de la tête essaieraient de te faire du mal, Hermione…**

J'essayais de nouveau de me lever :

**-Oui, oui, j'ai compris, c'est bon **_**Malefoy**_**, je m'en vais, on ne sera pas amis, j'ai compris : tu sais, j'aurai eu aussi beaucoup à perdre, mes amis te détestent, et sûrement que tous les Gryffondors me détesteraient de pactiser ainsi avec un Serpentard, alors, il vaut mieux pour tous les deux que…**

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Draco avait de nouveau raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches, mais cette fois, il m'attira vers lui.

**-Hermione, cesse de dire des stupidités pareilles. **Je m'exécutais, perturbée par ses mains sur mes hanches, que je remarquai enfin, le fait que, pour la deuxième fois, il avait employé mon prénom et l'étrange proximité qui demeurait entre nous. **D'abord, je n'ai pas dit qu'on ne serait pas amis, j'ai simplement dit qu'on ne **_**devrait**_** pas l'être. Et je veux qu'on le soit. Mais, dans ton intérêt, personne ne devrait le savoir. Et ce…** Il réduit encore la distance nous séparant…** Pour ton intégrité physique et ta vie auxquelles je tiens particulièrement… Bien que je ne comprenne pas bien ce fait**, dit-il dans un rire taquin.** Ensuite, **susurra-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes,** personne ne pourrait te détester, quand bien même tu t'allierai à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.**

Cette dernière remarque m'indigna tellement que je cherchais une fois de plus à me dégager, ce qui ne fit que me rapprocher un peu plus de celui qui me retenait lorsqu'il me contraint une fois de plus à rester.

**-Et par là, **continua-t-il comme si je n'avais pas bronché, **je ne veux pas dire que tu pourrais t'allier à un tel être, mais que tu es tellement mignonne qu'on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, même, de nous faire souffrir… **Et ses doigts rencontrèrent ma joue...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Tendre délicatesse

Chapitre 6 partie 1 : Tendre délicatesse

Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long de ma joue dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, douceur qui ne fut jamais très remarquable chez Malefoy, même alors que ces temps étaient encore heureux pour lui et ne l'avaient pas encore rendu en quelque sorte… aigri. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Mes hormones commençaient tout juste à s'éveiller en moi, et je ne connaissais pas encore le désir, mais je connaissais la tendresse. Et il y avait plus de tendresse dans ce simple geste que je n'en avais jamais connu. Mon cœur rata quelques battements, le sien aussi, je pense. Plus que tout, à cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'embrasse. Mais une part de moi, la part rationnelle, pensait à tout ce qui allait advenir si une telle chose se produisait.

A ce moment-là, je réalisais que nous étions tous deux prisonniers des circonstances… Jamais une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne pourraient être ne serait-ce qu'amis ouvertement… Alors, pour ce qui était d'être ensemble… c'était encore plus inenvisageable. Mais je ne voulais pas renoncer à lui. Si être ensemble risquait de nous faire trop de mal, nous pouvions au moins être amis dans la clandestinité. J'attrapais sa main qui, lentement, était descendue le long de ma mâchoire pour rejoindre ma nuque, mais la gardait dans la mienne, à l'endroit même d'où je venais de la déloger.

**-On ne peut pas… **commençais-je.

Malefoy suivit tout à fait mon raisonnement, et c'est avec un sourire emplit de malice qu'il s'approcha de moi pour me murmurer :

**-Rien n'est pas impossible Granger **

Puis il attira mon corps contre le sien, resserrant ses bras autour de moi, maintenant mon être sous son emprise. Naturellement, ma main libre était remontée sur sa poitrine et la sienne était descendue dans mon dos, presque sur ma hanche. J'avais posé ma tête sur son torse et je m'efforçais de calmer les battements erratiques de mon cœur qui ne cessait de s'affoler à chaque fois que je prenais conscience de chaque petit millimètre carré de sa peau touchant la mienne. De sa main sur ma hanche qui, en se posant, avait légèrement remonté le bas de mon pull, et donc, touchait le brasier qu'était devenu mon derme à son contact. Je pensais à ses lèvres qui effleuraient mes cheveux, à mes propres lèvres, si proches de l'encolure de sa chemise…

J'étais prise d'un si violent désir pour lui, et j'avais tellement peur de cette chose que je découvrais en moi –encore plus parce que je l'éprouvais pour quelqu'un qu'il ne m'était pas permis d'aimer– que mon souffle s'emballa également. On aurait dit que j'allais suffoquer, mais en réalité, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je respirais pleinement… Toutes les odeurs, les sons, les textures me parvenaient, et même le _goût_ de l'haleine de Draco – une agréable saveur de menthe et de réglisse, sûrement son dentifrice.

Il se détacha alors légèrement de moi et scruta mon visage d'un air inquiet. Sûrement que j'avais rougi, et le fait que je baisse les yeux l'aida à comprendre que mon souffle emballé n'était dû qu'à un émoi de ma part provoqué par notre proximité. Il comprit sûrement que je ne désirais pas me laisser emporter par le désir qu'il m'inspirait, car il s'éloigna un peu de moi, avant de me tirer avec lui un peu plus près des lavabos dont nous nous étions éloignés.

Chapitre 6 partie 2 : Complicité

Hermione Granger leva les yeux vers Louis. Ils brillaient de larmes, mais le visage de la sorcière n'exprimait qu'une immense lassitude.

-Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, bien des années après cet épisode, je me rends compte que tout aurait peut-être pu se passer autrement, si seulement j'avais été un peu plus Gryffondor à cet instant-là. Si je n'avais pas eu autant peur de la réaction de mes propres amis, j'aurai embrassé cet homme et l'aurait lié à moi pour la vie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de si grande attirance pour quelqu'un de toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en symbiose avec quelqu'un. L'un comme l'autre, nous avons été lâches. Et je pense qu'à défaut de stopper la guerre, nous aurions pu rendre un peu moins virulente celle qui faisait rage au sein des esprits entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le récit commençait à paraître réellement très éprouvant pour elle. Mais Hermione tenait bon, elle devait raconter tout ça au moins une fois dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de parler de tout ça, après toutes ces années, tout ce qu'elle avait cru bon de faire, toutes ces erreurs, tous ces regrets… Elle avait besoin de soulager sa conscience, de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus la seule à savoir… A savoir quel homme merveilleux et aimant, Draco avait pu être.

-Pour la première fois, ce soir-là, Draco me demanda de lui parler de ma vie dans le monde moldu, de mes parents, de ma famille. Je lui demandais d'en faire de même. Puis je lui parlais de Ron et Harry, j'allais même jusqu'à lui raconter les aventures que nous avions vécues les deux années précédentes… Lorsque je lui parlais de la potion de polynectar que j'avais fabriqué pour l'espionner en deuxième année, je m'arrêtais, guettant sa réaction. Je me tournais vers lui. Il affichait un sourire moqueur, il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Il y avait également une lueur indéfinissable dans le fond de ses yeux. Je crois qu'il était impressionné par le travail que nous avions fourni pour parvenir à démêler la vérité du faux.

-**Vous auriez pu tout simplement décider que c'était moi le prince de Serpentard, et me suivre jour et nuit pour vous assurer que je ne fasse de mal à personne… Pourquoi vous être donnée cette peine ? **demanda-t-il.

-**Hé bien… D'abord, je pensais que tu n'étais pas cet être sanguinaire… Et je voulais le prouver à Ron et Harry**, commençais-je.** Et puis… Ne le prends pas mal, mais… Tu aurais quand même pu savoir qui contrôlait le monstre…**

Je relevais ma tête qui jusqu'alors avait été soigneusement orientée vers mes pieds, pour voir le sourire goguenard qu'arborait Malefoy. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, et susurra :

-**Mais la bête, Hermione, c'est moi… Et je n'ai pas de maître…**

Et il entreprit de m'étouffer sous les chatouilles et les baisers qu'il se mit à déposer dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Je me souviens que mes bras s'étaient d'eux-mêmes entourés autour de son cou, et je riais à gorge déployée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Il était à moitié couché sur moi, puisqu'il m'avait suivie dans ma pseudo-chute lorsque je m'étais couchée sur le sol pour échapper à ses mains expertes. Mais nous nous sentions bien. Cette proximité nous semblait naturelle, et une distance plus grande aurait été inconfortable. Il me regarda dans les yeux et, le plus sérieusement du monde, me posa cette question :

-**Et maintenant, tu penses toujours que je pourrais savoir quelque chose chaque fois qu'un évènement lié à la magie noire survient dans le château.**

J'adoptais un demi-sourire et commençait à répondre…

-**Hé bien, en sachant que c'est ton père qui avait réintroduit le journal qui a servi à rouvrir la chambre des Secrets, ****ça****… Tu aurais pu le savoir…**

La déception provoquée par ces paroles n'eut pas le temps de se peindre sur son visage que Mimi Geignarde sortait bruyamment de l'un des toilettes dans lesquels elle avait élu domicile, pour venir voir ce qui avait provoqué tout le raffut que nous avions fait. En un éclair, nous sortîmes des toilettes, Draco et moi, et étions prêts à nous séparer pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs. Draco me fit un petit signe de la main et un sourire, mais j'attrapais sa main et le retins encore un instant.

-**Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en servir pour ça mais… Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, Draco… **Je frissonnais car il me semblait que c'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom. **Cette année, le ministère m'a fourni un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir suivre plusieurs options… On pourrait s'en servir pour se voir sans que personne ne le sache… Non ?**

Il eût un petit sourire en coin…

-**Si tu me fais assez confiance et que tu penses que je ne risque pas de t'embarquer dans des histoires de magie noire… **commença-t-il, moqueur.

-**Oh, Malefoy, je t'en prie ! **le coupais-je. Je savais parfaitement que ma proposition le tentait au moins autant que moi. **On se retrouve ici demain, à 22:00, d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça et je déposais rapidement une bise sur sa joue, qui sembla s'enflammer à mon contact. Nos mains se séparèrent et nous prîmes tous deux la direction de nos dortoirs. Avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir, je me retournais, et lançais un clin d'œil à Malefoy qui s'était également arrêté pour me lancer un dernier regard. Puis je me faufilais dans un passage secret pour réduire les chances de me faire attraper par Rusard.

Oui, je sais, désolée, c'est de la torture de vous infliger ça, ils ne se sont pas encore embrassés, mais, patience, ça viendra ;)

Bisous-bisous :*


	7. Chapitre 7 : l'hypocrisie de l'hippogrif

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser, vraiment, pour le temps infini que cette suite a mis pour arriver... Pour ma défense, j'ai eu mes partiels et euh... En dépit du temps de révision, ça ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu x)  
>Je jure que ça ne se reproduira plus, et que je vais essayer de publier régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres, une à deux fois par semaine, au moins. Et pour me faire pardonner, je publie très vite ( genre très tard cette nuit ou très tôt demain matin :p ) le prochain chapitre !<p>

Sur ce, enjoy ! ;)

( PS : je sais, le titre du chapitre ne s'affiche pas en entier, ça me perturbe x) Navrée ^^ )

Chapitre 7 : l'hypocrisie de l'hippogriffe

-S'il y avait une chose dont Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, c'était de se moquer d'Harry. Le premier jour de cours de cette troisième année que nous passions à Poudlard, nous avions cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, avec les Serpentards. Et la première chose que Draco fit fut d'imiter à nouveau grossièrement un Harry qui s'évanouirait à la vue des détraqueurs, ce qui faillit déclencher une fois de plus une bagarre. J'avais pris Harry par l'épaule et l'avait ramené plus loin du groupe de Serpentards qui s'amusaient toujours à singer une hypothétique perte de conscience de la part d'Harry. Je jetais un de mes regards les plus glacials à Draco et toute sa clique, et il eût assez d'esprit pour me lancer un petit regard d'excuse… Juste avant de se tourner dédaigneusement vers Harry. Je soupirai discrètement. Draco ne changerait pas…

Hagrid a toujours nourrit un amour inconditionnel de toutes les créatures sortant de l'ordinaire, et cette année-là, il avait réussi à obtenir la garde d'un hippogriffe nommé Buck. Ce qu'il faut savoir, à propos des hippogriffes, c'est que ce sont des créatures très intelligentes, très fières, et très dangereuses. Un seul coup de leurs griffes peut vous découper un homme en deux. Désolée, ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, fit Hermione devant la grimace qu'afficha Louis à cette évocation. Mais, c'est ce qu'i savoir sur les hippogriffes. Hagrid nous avait tout de suite mis en garde, nous ayant également fait ouvrir nos livres de cours sur un ensemble d'avertissements relatifs à ces créatures. Comme il nous l'expliqua par la suite, il ne fallait jamais avancer trop vite vers une de ces bêtes, ni leur tourner le dos, ou encore les insulter ou les regarder directement dans les yeux.

** -Si vous vous en tenez à ces consignes, tout se passera bien**, conclut-il.

Puis il demanda à ce qu'un élève volontaire pour s'approcher de Buck, s'avance, tout en se retournant pour nourrir la majestueuse créature qui se tenait attachée à quelques mètres de là. Comme un seul homme, toute la classe recula d'effroi. Toute la classe, sauf mon pauvre ami Harry. Je me souviens d'avoir ressenti un petit pincement de culpabilité pour n'avoir rien fait pour l'avertir de sa solitude créée par le retrait de tous les autres élèves. Mais j'effaçais vite mes remords en me disant que, si lui n'avait pas reculé, c'est qu'il devait être le seul à posséder ces qualités pour approcher un tel être, sans trop risquer de finir en charpie.

J'ai appris bien plus tard que s'il ne s'était pas retiré, c'était parce qu'il avait été trop concentré sur la créature à ce moment-là pour remarquer ne serait-ce que la requête d'un élève volontaire émise par Hagrid. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous le regardâmes tous, retenant notre souffle, avancer vers la créature, s'incliner. Nous prîmes tous peur lorsque Buck parut ne pas l'accepter, mais Harry se figea alors si bien qu'il s'inclina à son tour. Hagrid les félicita, l'un à l'aide d'un furet, l'autre par une bourrade affectueuse qui manqua démembrer Harry.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Hagrid invita Harry à venir caresser l' hippogriffe, puis en quelques instants, le posa sur son dos, et lui donna de rapides instructions pour effectuer un vol sur la créature. Puis il décolla. Par la suite, il nous rapporta, à Ronald et moi, que la sensation était plus grisant encore que sur un balais. Qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque petite impulsion de l'animal, chaque muscle qui se tendait ou se détendait, chaque souffle. Ses yeux en pétillaient encore lorsque le vol se termina et qu'il remit pied à terre. Nous étions tous émerveillés de cette aventure qui promettait d'être offerte à chaque personne assez courageuse et humble qui voudrait se risquer à la tenter également.

Cependant, avant même que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de réitérer l'expérience, alors qu'Hagrid et la plupart des élèves félicitaient encore Harry, et moi dont, Malefoy, ivre de rage que l'attention de tous, et peut-être surtout la mienne, soit dirigée vers Harry et Buck, s'avança sans précaution aucune. Je n'eus que le temps de remarquer le regard plein de mépris qu'il lançait à l' hippogriffe, avant qu'il n'atteigne ce dernier et qu'il se mette à copieusement l'insulter, et Harry par la même occasion. Tout se passa à nouveau très vite. Un éclair de peur traversa mon visage au moment où les serres de Buck s'abattirent sur le bras de Malefoy, et je vis cette peur se refléter dans ses yeux lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers moi. Puis, ayant été écarté de Buck par Hagrid qui l'avait soulevé pour entreprendre de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il se mit à geindre et à pleurer.

Mon cœur se serrait un instant, et j'avançais avec l'idée de les suivre, mais le regard de triomphe qu'il lança alors à Harry me fit comprendre qu'il ne souffrait pas tant que ça, et qu'il profitait de la situation pour attirer l'attention sur lui, et provoquer le plus d'ennuis possibles par la suite. Ses gémissements se firent cependant moins forts et moins douloureux lorsqu'il nota mon arrêt et le regard de reproche que je lui lançais.

Ce soir-là, en dépit de ma colère, je prétextais avoir besoin d'un livre à la bibliothèque pour me faufiler dans l'infirmerie, une vingtaine de minutes avant le couvre-feu. J'attendais que tout le monde soit sorti de l'infirmerie, et que Mme Pomfresh ait quitté le chevet de Draco pour entrer. Il ne dormait pas.

**-Je t'attendais**, a-t-il dit.

Malgré moi, j'eu un sourire en lui répondant.

**-Tu ne doutes de rien ! **

** -Je savais que tu viendrais au moins pour me reprocher mes… emphases.**

Mon visage se tordit en une grimace, horrible, je pense. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me retenir de sourire au fait qu'il paraissait déjà me connaître si bien, aussi intimement. Qu'il sache que c'était la première raison qui m'avait menée ici.

**-Et je suis content de voir que tu es venue, parce que, même si c'est pour me reprocher quelque chose. Ça prouve que tu tiens au moins un peu à moi pour te donner la peine d'essayer de faire en sorte que je ne recommence pas. Mais, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je n'exagèrerai plus jamais les faits comme ça. Enfin… Quand il s'agira de personnes auxquelles tu es attachée. Promis.**

Je me figeais. J'avais souris face au culot qu'il avait eu en me balançant que je tenais à lui, assez pour m'assurer qu'il ne ferait plus de telles bêtises. Mais je me rendais compte que la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait lui échappait. Il pensait que je lui en voulais uniquement pour ses enfantillages après qu'il se soit mis en danger par orgueil. Mais, je lui en voulais justement parce qu'il avait agis en parfait crétin en se mettant autant en danger juste pour rabaisser Harry. D'autant que je soupçonnais fortement que c'était uniquement par jalousie.

**-**_**Malefoy**_ ? dis-je d'une voix froide.

L'assurance dans ses yeux vacilla, remplacée par une lueur de crainte.

**-Hermione ? **demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que je suis venue te reprocher d'avoir feint une douleur atroce ?**

Il parut déconcerté. Il l'était.

**-Je… Non… Je… Quoi ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire là alors ?**

Dans un sifflement de colère extrême, j'explosai, me contenant difficilement, de peur d'alerter Mme Pomfresh.

**-Espèce de… Ahhhhhhhhh ! Parfait crétin ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de provoquer Buck comme ça !? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher juste un moment, est-ce que, vraiment, c'est si difficile pour toi de ne pas essayer à tout prix de rabaisser Harry ?!**

Il eut un sifflement dédaigneux.

**-Tsss… Ton Harry n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que ce qu'il prétend être. Et il fallait que quelqu'un le démontre !**

** -La belle affaire ! Et maintenant ? Tu te rends compte que tu avais tord ? Harry est au moins assez humble pour pouvoir approcher un hippogriffe sans qu'il l'agresse ! Mais, tu vois, ça n'est pas le problème, il ne s'agit pas d'Harry ! Il s'agit de toi, incapable de retenir ta saleté d'orgueil ! La vérité, c'est que c'est à moi que tu voulais prouver qu'Harry n'est pas extraordinaire !**

** -Tu ne doutes de rien non plus**, me lança-t-il. **Je persiste, c'est sa faute à lui. Il n'a qu'à pas toujours se mettre autant en avant ! Je ne serai pas aussi tenté !**

** -Tu sais quoi ? Si quelqu'un d'autre avait été aussi peu couard que lui, il ne se serait pas retrouvé désigné d'office !**

** -Oui, parce que Saint Potter a été trop idiot pour penser à reculer, comme tout un chacun l'a fait, tous les autres sont des lâches !**

** -DRACO ! Le problème n'est pas là ! Ton inconscience et ton orgueil ont failli te tuer aujourd'hui !**

Les larmes se mirent à couler malgré moi, celles que j'aurai dû verser plus tôt, quand j'avais eu encore si peur que Buck ne l'écharpe. Je lui lançais un dernier regard, il semblait comme assommé. Il observait les larmes dévaler mes joues avec un regard de profonde incrédulité. Son air complètement imbécile fit se retrousser les coins de ma bouche, imperceptiblement surement, pour lui, mais je le sentis.

Je m'étais énormément rapprochée de lui dans la dernière explosion qu'il y avait eu en moi, et il n'eut qu'à lever légèrement la main pour chasser l'eau qui continuait de cascader sur mon visage. Dans un mouvement d'une extrême douceur, accompagné d'un regard révérencieux, il leva son autre main, et caressa mon autre joue. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, alors. Mais je refusais de le lui donner, alors même que j'étais aussi en colère contre lui. Je me reculais, il semblait blessé, et sur un dernier regard de regrets, je quittais l'infirmerie, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Cartes sur table

Chose promise... Pas aussi tard que je pensais, mais bon, tant mieux ^^

Chapitre 8 : Cartes sur table

Je ne retournais pas le voir à l'infirmerie, et il revenait en cours deux jours plus tard, le mercredi matin, la tête et le regard hauts, comme toujours. Arrivé après le début du cours de potion, il prit place à coté de mes amis, tandis que je m'étais placée à la table de Neville. Je le vis, du coin de l'œil, prétendre ne pas pouvoir faire usage de son bras, et le professeur ordonna à Harry et Ron de s'en occuper. Draco fit son possible pour rendre la vie impossible à mes amis, et je savais que c'était ma faute, je l'avais repoussé, et je n'étais plus venue le voir.

Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, alors que le professeur Rogue critiquait la potion de Neville, à mes côtés, il sembla comprendre que j'apprécierai qu'il les laisse un peu tranquilles. Je sais cependant qu'alors que je m'employais à aider Neville avec sa potion, il parla essaya encore de déstabiliser Harry en parlant de Sirius Black, qui était alors à sa recherche.

Je faussais compagnie à mes amis après le cours, pour retourner deux heures en arrière à l'aide d'un retourneur de temps qui m'avait été attribué par le ministère de la magie, avec l'appui de l'école, pour que je puisse suivre des cours en plus, tels que l'étude des runes anciennes et l'arithmancie. Je retrouvais Harry et Ron deux heures plus tard, là où je les avais abandonnés précédemment, un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru pour les rattraper. Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, et prîmes notre déjeuner dans un relatif silence, avant de nous diriger vers la Salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je prétextais de devoir aller aux toilettes pour m'éclipser. Je détachais de mes oreilles les boucles sur lesquelles Draco m'avait complimentée en début d'année, les fit léviter à hauteur de regard au milieu du couloir et me cachait dans un des passages secrets attenants. Lorsque Draco vint à passer, accompagné de sa clique, il remarqua tout de suite mes boucles d'oreille. J'espérai qu'il comprenne le message et se débarrasse de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il saisit les boucles avec détermination alors que chacun commençait à faire des hypothèses quant à ces boucles trônant au milieu du couloir.

**-Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais**, ordonna-t-il, impérieux.

**-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, Dracoooo ? **roucoula Parkinson.

**-Non**, répondit-il durement.

Il attendit qu'ils aient disparus au coin du couloir, pour chuchoter, incrédule.

**-Granger ?**

**-Par-là**, l'attirais-je.

Il me rejoignit, s'assurant que toujours personne ne passait dans le couloir.

**-On va être en retard en classe, tous les autres doivent déjà être dans la classe.**

**-Non, je ne crois pas**, lui répondis-je. **Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'il faudrait que je te parle d'une chose, le soir où nous sommes arrivés ? Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si tu me fais assez confiance…**

**-Je te fais confiance**, me coupa-t-il sans hésitation.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me faisait confiance. Il était persuadé que nous n'arriverions pas à l'heure en classe, mais il me faisait confiance. Si je lui disais que nous le ferions, nous le ferions. Quelqu'un passa en trombe dans le couloir. Plusieurs personnes, à en juger par le bruit, au moins deux, peut-être trois. Nous nous étions tus le temps que les bruits de course s'éloignent.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

**-Je te fais aussi confiance, c'est pourquoi, si tu restes avec moi, quand nous aurons fini, je te jure que nous n'arriverons pas en retard en cours. Tu me fais toujours confiance, tu es sûr ?**

**-Granger…** commença-t-il, menaçant. Puis il soupira. **Arrêtes de poser des questions aussi ridicules. Je ne t'aurai même pas laissé m'attirer ici si je ne t'avais pas fait confiance.**

Je l'invitais alors à s'asseoir avec moi d'un geste, rendue un instant muette par la sincérité qui semblait percer à travers ses paroles. Il me faisait confiance, Draco Malefoy me faisait confiance, à moi, Hermione Granger. Le sang pur faisait confiance à la sang-de-bourbe. Je reprenais mes esprits alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage. _Alors ça, non, ne crois pas que je ne t'en veux plus !_

**-Tu as recommencé avec Harry et Ron, ce matin. Tu m'avais promis que ça n'arriverai plus, il me semblait**, attaquais-je.

Immédiatement, il se raidit, et une expression de déplaisir se peint sur son visage.

**-Tu n'es pas revenue me voir, à l'infirmerie**, lança-t-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et soudain, je compris. Oui, ça expliquait tout. Il avait sûrement prit plaisir à malmener ouvertement Harry et Ron, mais il l'avait avant tout fait pour s'assurer que je vienne le lui reprocher. Incapable de le retenir, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**-J'avais des choses à te dire, tu sais**, continua-t-il.

Alors, il se pencha vers moi, se soulevant légèrement pour se rapprocher de moi, et, alors que le temps semblait se figer autour de nous, il déposa, dans un geste lent et calculé, ses lèvres sur ma joue. Sa main vint doucement se presser contre le côté droit de mon cou, où il releva mes cheveux pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, déposant une ribambelle de baisers papillons jusque dans mon cou, dans un geste toujours empreint d'une infinie lenteur.

Malgré moi, j'abandonnais un instant la partie que nous avions commencée quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais incapable de penser à quoi qu'il se fut d'autre que ces lèvres qui me disaient à quel point je lui avais manqué, à quel point il aurait voulu que je vienne le voir. Le temps d'un éclair, une pointe de remords m'assaillit. Rapidement éclipsé par le sentiment de bien-être qui m'envahissait alors que les lèvres de Draco avaient entamé le chemin du retour vers ma joue. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent ma joue, je nichais ma tête dans son cou, déposant quelques baisers, moi aussi, le long de sa mâchoire et derrière son oreille.

Sans même que je le remarque, ses bras m'avaient enlacée et mes mains s'étaient posées contre sa poitrine. Nos corps aussi s'étaient rapprochés, si bien que j'étais sur ses genoux, à ce moment, mes deux jambes placées vers l'extérieur du passage secret. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'une de mes baskets devait être visible depuis le couloir, et je redescendais rapidement sur terre en la retirant du passage. _Bon dieu Hermione, mais à QUOI tu pensais ? Tu ne devais pas t'expliquer avec Draco, d'ailleurs ?_

Je détachais cependant doucement les mains de Draco, jointes dans mon dos, et me reculais, descendant de ses genoux. Je gardais cependant nos mains ensemble, les observant encore un moment avant de lever mon regard vers le sien.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?** demandai-je, sereine.

Il parut déconcerté, un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi je pouvais faire allusion. Ce temps de battement me fit douter de ses réelles intentions. Il le perçut, et tenta de balayer mes soupçons.

**-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi jaloux.**

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui broyait les doigts. _Ah ! Oui !_

**-Tu aurais pu y rester, sérieusement, Draco**, commençais-je, la voix incertaine.

**-Oh, je t'en prie, tout ce qui t'embête, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver à ce crétin d'Hagrid et cet oiseau de malheur !** me coupa-t-il sèchement.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer, et c'est froidement que je lui répondis, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire d'Hagrid et de Buck, quand tu aurais pu te faire **_**tuer**_** ? Tu aurais pu **_**mourir**_**, Malefoy ! MOURIR !** lui hurlai-je, retirant mes mains.

**-Hermione, je…** tenta-t-il, mais je ne le laissais pas poursuivre.

**-Espèce de crétin ! **lui lançai-je sè me redressais. **Est-ce que tu ne peux pas, un instant, arrêter d'être complètement débile, et comprendre que, **_**bordel, je tiens à toi**_** ! **terminais-je, ma voix montant soudain dans les aigus.

Il parut mal à l'aise, mais, grognon, il continua dans sa lancée.

**-Non, ça, c'est parce que tu es une Gryffondor. Tu te sens obligée de défendre les opprimés, et de…**

**-Oh mon Dieu, Malefoy, tu es loin d'être l'opprimé dans l'histoire ! Et…**

**-Mais ! Laisse-moi finir ! J'allais donc dire : et de rappeler à l'ordre ceux qui ne se conduisent pas bien selon ton jugement, **_**par ce que tu es une incroyable emmerdeuse de miss je-sais-tout **_**!**

**-On va dire que je n'ai pas entendu la dernière partie**, fis-je, rassurée. Il me suffisait de mettre les points sur les i.

**-Et, je te ferais remarquer**, continua-t-il, **que, si, je suis l'opprimé, quand on regarde à quel point tu me harcèles à me dire que je suis un parfait crétin !**

**-Quelle mauvaise foi !** dis-je dans un sourire.

Je me penchais vers lui, et posais délicatement mes mains sur ses joues pour ramener, d'une légère pression, son regard fuyant, vers le mien.

**-Mal… Draco. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Je tiens énormément à toi. Et j'aurai vraiment eu énormément de peine s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de grave.**

**-Mais **_**c'est grave, ce qu'il m'arrive !**_

Face à mon regard, il se recroquevilla un peu. Il se détendit cependant lorsqu'il nota mon sourire. Lui comme moi savions qu'il n'avait pas si mal, et qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet.

**-Bon, d'accord, ç'aurait pu être plus grave… Mais, arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Granger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiendrais à moi…**

Je prenais une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux un instant. Quand je les rouvris, ce fut pour les plonger dans les siens, et répondre :

**-Parfois, moi non plus.**

Puis je me penchais vers lui, mes lèvres effleurant les siennes.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, il ne bougea d'abord pas, seuls ses yeux papillonnaient sous la surprise qui était la sienne. Puis, alors que nous partagions une respiration, sa main vint se placer derrière mon cou, m'attirant fermement à lui, tandis que son bras blessé se glissait doucement dans le bas de mon dos. Nous fermâmes les yeux, et nos lèvres furent jointes plus fermement par la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma nuque.

Nous nous embrassions pour la première fois, mais c'était aussi, pour nous deux, la première fois que nous embrassions quelqu'un. Et pourtant, rien ne nous sembla plus naturel.

Le premier baiser fut simple. Nos lèvres se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, pour se retrouver dans un autre, entre deux souffles. Puis nos corps se rapprochèrent encore, mes mains se mêlant aux cheveux de Draco, son corps se faisant plus pressant contre le mien. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent, se séparèrent, se trouvèrent de nouveau. Sa langue vint effleurer mes lèvres avant d'aller à la rencontre de la mienne, la caressant, la cherchant.

Je commençais à lui rendre son baiser, ma langue se faisant moins passive, et ses mains se glissèrent lentement sous ma chemise, tandis que les miennes venaient lentement desserrer sa cravate et ouvrir le col de son uniforme. Nos doigts exploraient avec une lenteur délibérée chaque centimètre carré de peau qui leur était offert. Les baisers se firent plus profonds, plus longs, plus sensuels. Nos corps ne se décollaient plus. J'étais revenue sur ses genoux, mais dans une position bien plus audacieuse que précédemment. Au bout d'un certain temps –des minutes, des heures, des jours ? Cette notion m'avait échappée- Draco mis fin aux baisers…

**-Hermione…**

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, rapprochais nos corps qu'il avait écartés. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, et il coupa à nouveau le baiser, me maintenant, cette fois, pressée contre lui.

**-Hermione, il faut qu'on aille en cours.**

J'acquiesçais, mais l'embrassait à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut son rire qui nous sépara, et je me figeais. C'était un rire franc, naturel. Un rire amusé. Je lui souris, conntente de l'entendre rire, de le voir si franchement heureux.

Je saisissais son poignet pour constater que nous avions passé près d'une heure dans le passage secret. Dans un dernier baiser, je m'éloignais de lui, et me relevais.

Alors ? Vos avis ? :)

Bon dimanche ! :)


End file.
